Wolf's Dragoon
by Mavenger
Summary: Follow the numerous journeys of an active squad in the Wolf's Dragoon mercenary organization. Accepting OCs. WARNING: First chapter has a bit of swearing. other than that, it's pretty mild.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm trying my hand at fanfiction once more, and I want to tell anyone who may still be watching me, thanks, even though I probably don't deserve it. Hope you enjoy.**

Something about the crystal seemed off, but familiar. I couldn't seem to place it. Only when our party grew closer did I realize, the crystal was humming with energy. Usually, these magical crystals the dragons used for healing and regeneration glowed with vibrant colors, but this one was a dull purple, and other than the humming, could be mistaken as an average crystal formation. Too late did I realize where I recognized the purple crystal from. I was too slow to shout out my orders. Havnar touched the crystal with his paw, intending to collect it as we were required. Before I knew what happened, a bright purple flash illuminated the cavern, and everything went black.

**What did you think? Constructive criticism welcome, and I need a beta. If interested, let me know. Accepting OCs. Preferably not pacifists, because this story follows a mercenary squad.**


	2. Introductions Part 1

**I haven't started with a schedule of updating, but I hope to have one by at least chapter 5. The ranks in this story are mostly based off of US Marine Corps ranks. Other divisions have different ranking systems.**

I walked into the mess hall of my company's mobile headquarters, and was immediately assaulted by a torrent of sound. Although most of the assorted creatures were in their respective uniform, a few of the higher-ups that enjoyed standing out, well, stood out. As I made my way to the serving line, a dragon tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see my friend and squad-mate Lance Corporal Havnar.

"Mornin' Havnar. Why aren't you with the rest of the guys? Did you wake up late, too?"

"Nah, just here to let you know that Gunny is going to have your head if you wake up late again. That, and we are at table eight again."

"Tell Gunny that he can stuff it. I'll see you guys after I get my damn food."

"Alright. Oh, you have to go get the new guy, too."

"Oh yeah. Any idea who he is?"

"Some transfer from Tango Company. Fresh out of some village in the mountains."

"Okay. I'll get him once breakfast is over."

Havnar walked off towards the rest of the squad, leaving me to get my food. A few minutes later, I'm seated with my team. I look around, examining the people that I knew almost as my second family. Lance Corporal Havnar, a deep red dragon with a silvery underbelly and wings, and two horns that sat at the base of his skull and faced straight outwards.. He was our team's elementalist and relative smart-ass

Next was Gunnery Sergeant Averret, a slim cheetah darker colored than most of her species, she's a crack shot with the bow, and serves as recon and marksman for our team, paired with her quick wit make her a force to be reckoned with. She's also our squad leader.

Third was Corporal Vental'ni, a white dragon with a dark yellow underbelly. She was one of the few dragons left with the element of healing, so we tried to keep her alive. She serves as our team's field medic, and likes to be treated with respect.

Confused, I double check. Only four of us? where were the rest?

"Sir," I start, "Where are the rest of the squad?"

Averret looks at me for a bit, chewing on her sausage slowly. She swallowed and said, "They got transferred out to Alfa Company. In return, we got some new faces. You're going to meet them at Camp Vigilance when you get the new guy."

Vental'ni looked up from her food and said in a hoarse voice, "I really hope we don't get some FNG who doesn't know how to fight, for his sake. The last thing we need is another dead rookie."

About 10 minutes later, as we departed from the mess hall. I bid farewell to my teammates and took off towards Camp Vigilance.

**So, these are all my own OC's. The rest are going to come from you guys. I need 2 more.**


	3. Introductions Part 2

**Thanks to Hixkin for use of his/her 2 OCs Fentus and Lily. Check out his/her stories as well.**

**Also to Joelcoxriley for his character Silas. Also check out his story, Dishonoured, I implore you.**

As I set down near Camp Vigilance, I noticed something seemed off. When I neared the entrance, I realized what it was. The amount of guards patrolling the area were nearly tripled. When I reached the gate, Someone called out to me.

"Halt where you are! I need to know why you are here. If there is no valid reason, I will have to ask you to leave the area!"

I raised an eyeridge. I was pretty well know around here, so unless this was a new guy, and that would make for a lot of new faces, then the security was really tightened around the place. When the guard arrived, I saw that he was, in fact, a new dragon (because we didn't have enough of those already.). He looked at me, hesitating slightly, and said, "Please state your name, rank, and reason for being here."

I begun, "Name, Protheus, rank, Staff Sergeant, and my reason for being here is collecting some troops for HQ. If you need, I can speak to one of your officers to-"

"No no no no no, thats alright. Let me just open the gate for you. The transfer center is right there," he pointed his tail at a small building that looked like a small barracks. "Also, if any of them are new, they will be in the secondary barracks. It's right by the main barracks,"

I thank him and head towards the barracks. I open the door, and blink a few times to get used to the darker interior. When my eyesight was normal, I notice that even here, there are very few people inside. I call out "I'm here to pick up two newbies fresh from training, headed for Delta Company HQ."

I see a dark yellow dragon with an almost metallic blue underbelly and wings look up. He had 4 curved horns going down his neck, starting at the base of his skull. He motioned for another dragon who got up and listened for a second while he said something to her. She was smaller than the average dragon, and was an icy blue with a white underbelly and wings, with a tail blade in the shape of a katana. However, the most interesting part about her was her lack of horns. Instead, she had small spines going down her back.

They made their way to me, looking around they got to me, the male said "That would be us, sir. My name's Fenrir, and she's-"

The dragoness interrupted him, saying "My name's Silvian, but you can call me Silvy if you like, sir."

Fenrir cleared his throat, saying "As I was saying, sir, we are the new recruits.."

"Alright. Come with me, we need to get a few more from the transfer, and then we're moving out, ok?"

"Yes sir" they said almost simultaneously.

We leave the barracks, and we start to head to the transfer center. On our way I say "First off, cut the sir crap. I'm not your commander, or your sergeant. My name is Protheus, and you will call me such. Second, it's a long walk back, assuming not everyone can fly.I swear to the ancestors, if one of you starts singing, I'll kill you myself. That includes whistling. Is that understood? Now you call me sir."

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

With that, we reached the entrance to the transfer center. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I say. I enter the center, and approach the cheetah at the front. "I'm looking for three transfers from Alfa Company to Delta Company HQ, please."

He looks up and says "Alright, just a moment.". He comes back after a short wait, followed by a dragoness, a human, and a creature I can't even begin to describe. The dragoness was a deep green with a magenta, almost crystal-like underbelly, blue eyes, and small. Almost smaller than Silvian was. Her horns were intricate, like antlers or branches. Her tail blade was in the shape of a budding flower.

The human was about 6 feet tall, white, and had ginger hair. He was slightly muscular, probably from fighting and his profession.

The creature was lean. His hair was blonde, shoulder length, and he had green eyes. He had pale skin. Instead of hands, he had black talons, and black scales down his arms. He also had a small tail, hardly living up to a dragon's. He wore a black scarf, black clothes and a hooded cloak and boots.

The cheetah looked at me and said "Here they are sir. Have fun killing stuff, or whatever you do for money." and sat down.

"What are you names and ranks?"

The dragoness speaks up first, "Lily, and I'm a Private."

Next was the creature, "My name is Fentus, Specialist"

Finally, the human. "Silas, sir. Sergeant Silas Adler"

I look at them for a second, before realizing they must be usind Alfa Company's ranks. I start, "Lily, in this company, you are a Private First Class, or PFC. Fentus, You would be a Corporal. Adler, you are good as.". We step outside, and I hear Silvian gasp when she sees Fentus. I looked at Fenrir, and the only indication of surprise was a raised eyeridge.

"Privates, these are the transfers. The dragoness is PFC Lily, The human is Sergeant Silas Adler, and the other one is Corporal Fentus. Lily, Adler, Fentus, These two are Private Fenrir and Private Silvian. Now, if any of you start whistling, I'm going to kill you. This is a long walk, and I am not in a good mood. Let's go.". And with that, we set off.

**And with that, the fun is soon to begin! I really hope I get Lily's personality right. Anyways, I do kill characters off occasionally, so if you want to send me OCs, I will get a list set up. R&R please, I need them to continue my plan for world domination!**


	4. Comments 1

**Guest- "I would just like to say that this story has potential. You really should try to lengthen your chapters though and specify when your transitioning from one period of time to another."**

**Thanks, I appreciate it. As far as the chapters go, it's something I've been trying to improve. And transitions, thanks for pointing that out. this is approximately 3 weeks earlier.**

**Joelcoxriley- "Thank you for mentioning my story, but it was not necessary. I'm still rather confused as to how Silas ended up here since I gave you a few nonhuman OCs, but okay, hahaha. I'm not sure if Silas being here is a good or bad thing, but have fun dislocating his shoulder and what not. Since you stated there will be character death, I don't think Sila will make it out alive hahahaha. Poor Sila."**

**Yes it was. I thought adding a human would be fun since Fenrir dislikes them. Probably a bad thing, and I will. He probably won't. no, not poor Sila.**

**Hixkin- "Hahaha poor Fentus. No one knows what he is. It's too early to tell if you have Lily's personality down right, but if not that's okay. Maybe we'll see some character development soon? Either way, good luck with Fentus and Lilith!"**

**Again, not poor Fenny. Nope, and unless you tell me a species name, they won't for a while. No, it's not okay. I don't like mis-portraying other people's OCs. Yes we will… hopefully. and thanks. Is Lilith Lily's full name? hmm.**

**Dragon-Uprising- "Intresting story. But JoelCoxRiley is actually a girl not a guy... Sooo you may want to fix that. Also I may want to send an OC pm me about that if ur interested."**

**Wat :| . I think this is better than a PM. **

**I'll do these every 4th chapter. Hope you are satisfied with my replies! ****Silas will die.**


	5. A Simple Walk Through the Woods

When we got out of the camp, I look up at the sky, getting my bearings from the position of the sun. Mentally logging which way to go, I set off, and the rest followed. However, unlike most times I've done this, there was no awkward silence. Fenrir, Silvian, and Lily were chatting away about something or other, while Silas and Fentus were having an argument about morals. Or something like that. This left me with no one to distract me, so I let my mind wander for a bit. It would be interesting to learn each of their pasts, but that could wait until we were with the rest of the squad. Also, I thought of how nice it would be to settle down, whether on my own, or with a dragoness like-

My thoughts were interrupted when Silvian asked me "So, when are we going to meet the rest of you guys?

"Probably tomorrow. If we get to HQ today, it's going to be late, and we have to get up early in the morning for breakfast, if you want some. Food goes away pretty quick here." I say, remembering the morning's food, hardly able to be called a meal.

"Also, you said you weren't in a good mood. May I ask why?"

"You can ask, but I can't promise an answer." Pleased that it seemed to get her off my back, only to be interrupted once more.

"So, why are you in a bad mood, mister anti-singing?"

So much for getting off my back, I thought. Ignoring her would probably do no good, and if I try to brush her off, nothing would be accomplished. I guessed telling her was the only quick solution.

"For starters, you guys are replacing a lot of my friends. Also,I missed breakfast. On top of that, you are bugging me and I'm traveling with an ancestors knows what. What are you, anyways, Fentus? I mean, damn, you are one ugly mother-."

"I'm a human-dragon god hybrid."

"Of course you are. Great."

By the time it was dark, pretty much everyone was avoiding talking to me. Except Silvian. Of course. It couldn't have been Fenrir, who seemed cool enough, or even Lily,who seemed OK. It had to be the annoying blue blob. Thats alright though, I had own ways to get back.

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Not all the time. Only when a blue blob is interrogating me and I missed breakfast."

"What's your element?"

"Fire, hence the red - scales on my body."

"When are we going to stop for the night?"

"When we get to a clearing."

Of course, right as I said that, we came upon a clearing. It was small, but large enough to defend without fighting into the woods if attacked, as unlikely as an attack was this deep in Dragoon territory. "We'll stop here for the night. There's about eight hours left in the night, so we switch off every hour. I'll take first watch, and the rest of you go in this order. Fentus, Adler, Lily, Silvian, Fenrir, Adler gets a second shift, and so does Silvian." By setting it up this way, I hoped to tire out Silvian so that she won't ask me more questions.

My watch passed slowly, so I started thinking again. I tend to do that a bit. I forgot what I was thinking about, so I started a new train of thought. At least, I hoped it was new. Training the two new dragons was going to be tough, if a bit interesting. The others seemed to have their bearing, Adler a little too well. He'll learn. Fentus, well, I had no idea. Other than speaking his name and rank, he hadn't spoken hardly five words. It was a little disconcerting, like he was a hunter observing his next prey. Lily, while a little bit on the quiet type from what I could tell, she wasn't as bad as Fentus. I couldn't wait to get back to the HQ.

My watch ended, so I walked over to Fentus. I hesitated for a minute, wondering if he was going to attack when I woke him up. He probably won't, I decided. After all, he must have been woken up for watch before, right? Shaking him awake, I tell him "It's your watch now. Remember, an hour, then you wake Adler up". He nodded, and got up. Content that he would be fine on his own, I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it took me a second to remember where I was. When I did, I got up, acknowledging Silvian, and woke the rest up. When they were all well awake, I heard Silvian grumble to Fenrir "When are we going to eat?"

I say, "As soon as we get to HQ. If there's any left, so lets hurry."  
>Apparently, there's no better motivator than breakfast. We start off at a fast pace, and came within sight of the camp in about an hour. When we get there, much to my disappointment, there was no more food. There goes my happy mood.<p>

**Joel, I'm sorry that there was no character development like I said there would be, but things will continue as planned. I'm still accepting OCs, so send away! Remember to review, it gives me motivation for writing. Also, be sure to vote on my page what you guys want the first job to be for our squad. Thanks to Hixkin for the shout out. No indentations this chapter. why? Because I've deduced that Fanfiction hates my guts.**


End file.
